RPlog:Leia's Advice
Having read over the report of Sabrina's rescue, Leia is forced to take a few moments to consider several aspects. Her emotional state can best be described as 'unhinged' and she walks away from her desk to stand and watch the sometimes soothing, sometimes terrifying, flight patterns of the Coruscanti citizens out her window. Sometimes, this works as a meditative aide, but not today. Today, all she can see is an image of her carbonite encased cousin superimposed over that of her husband. She clasps her hands together, and then rubs them rapidly as though to warm them. An echo, perhaps, of the way they felt touching her husband's carbonite chilled skin once he was thawed. The thoughts that flit across her brain touch, linger, then flee leaving only momentary impressions of meaning. ' ' Should have been there. How is she doing? When will there be peace? ' ' Turning once more, she glances back at her desk where many datapads like waiting for her attention. One in particular tugs at her mind, though she does not return to take it up just yet. First... Flowers for Sabrina. Then she will give Luke a call. After that, she will look to figuring out how to help Enb'Zik. There isn't much information to be had about Sabrina's current state. Luke left a great bit of detail out of the report, most likely by design. The only thing there was: "Unconscious upon retrieval". It isn't much longer after Leia sends Luke a call that he arrives, having jumped in his speeder and rushed to the Senate complex, bypassing the main traffic lanes so he can get here in a jiffy. Trotting up the stairs, the black-clad Jedi Master is in much better health than he had been upon returning from Nar Shaddaa. The mission had drained him, physically, yes, but also mentally and emotionally. Still, he's found his peace now, and as he strides toward his sister's office, the Force flows through him in a steady fashion. He can sense her thoughts from a distance, and when he enters the room, he strides toward her with long steps. "Leia." The tone is familiar, almost so similar to the tone he used before his confession of siblinghood on Endor's Sanctuary Moon. "My dear sister." He reaches for her and draws her into a warm, compassionate embrace. Through the Force's touch, Leia knows when Luke hits the building. The peace he exudes bolsters her flagging spirits and she tries to compose her own spirit to ease the ache in her heart. Turning as he enters, Leia's smile is warm and her gaze; while weary, is bright. "Luke! I am so glad you are back. Sabrina. How is she? The briefing was too brief. It did not say." She watches the Jedi Master move across the room and his sprightly grace serves; as always, to inspire her with a fledgling calm of her own. The tone, however, familiar and beloved, further unhinges her and; as she steps into the embrace, she returns it. "Luke..." Her voice deepens a little as weight of the troubles she tries to shoulder echoes within. "You were not injured, were you? Snarl? Rook? Everyone is safely back?" "I am fine," replies Luke, speaking the words quietly as he's close to his sister's ear. He then steps back a bit, moving his hands to brace her shoulders gently. "Snarl and Ai'kani were injured, but nothing life threatening. They're both recovering, if not in perfect condition by now. I was extremely impressed with both of their efforts... without them, it would not have been a success." Now that that's out of the way, Luke is free to move on to other subjects. Darker subjects that are closer to his heart. The thought of Sabrina echoes through the Force, tangible to Leia's senses moments before he begins to speak of them. "She's... recovering," he explains. "She's been unconscious since we returned to Coruscant." His next words come tightly, as he has to strain just a bit not to let his emotions take him to the wrong place. "I sensed a darkness within her... I fear we didn't get to her before Vadim did. There's no way for me to know exactly what happened until she awakens, but I can tell. I can tell that she..." A pause. "That she was in his presence." The report of the other's prowess is accepted with smiles of quiet, if distracted, pride. "They are both extremely talented individuals, Luke. I am glad that they are; essentially, on the mend... and that it was not worse." Her arms tighten about you a moment, then release you to step back and look up into your face. And so it comes. First, the touch through the Force and that is enough. She does not turn from the news, nor does she flinch away. It is not unexpected, after all. Sabrina was gone a long time. "She is strong, Luke. She is." Oddly enough, having the worst that can be known out in the open gives Leia strength of purpose. "We will go together, you and I... And see what we can find out." Luke draws in a long, thick breath, letting out only part of it before speaking. "I have suspicions," he murmurs. "His attack on Brandis was well aimed. He struck where Brandis was most weak. He would have done the same with Ai'kani had we not gotten her out first." He looks past Leia, toward the view her expansive office's windows provide. "He will have struck Sabrina where she is weak," he states, making it more of a fact than a suspicion. "Naturally, Luke." Her tone is soft, even gentle. "There is no question." She watches the man rather than turn to follow his gaze. She knows what lies beyond that window as she was contemplating it earlier. It is what lies beneath the surface of this man; so important to her... her brother... that she watches now. "Luke..." Her hand lifts to touch his arm, then moves to take a grip; gentle and firm, "We will face it together. We will help her see Vadim's lies for what they are. We will not leave her to wonder and hurt. Brandis is coming back. So will she... Though it may take her a while." Luke turns his head back to face Leia. The finality of her word brings peace back to his heart where emotions were starting to wear on his balance. "I'm very glad to hear you say that," he replies, sincerity in his gaze and emanating through the Force. He watches his sister for the span of a few moments, when through the Force, it is clearly obvious that his mind is taking a turn now. Thoughts of Johanna and her Senate hearing rise first, and they twirl about to bring thoughts of Leia's involvement with the Senate. From there, they suddenly grow a bit more guarded, and his eyes give it away as truth. When it comes to the Senate, he suddenly feels guarded. At first, the calm returning to you gives Leia reason to smile... even to hope. After all, what can be wrong with the Galaxy when her brother is calm? All things come to those with Jedi family. Or, so it seems. Then, something shifts and the thoughts that spill from him are less open. And Leia blinks in surprise. She steps back slightly, as though to give those thoughts privacy, "What is it, Luke?" It is likely that she could find out, but she would never pry. Rather, she motions for a grouping of chairs, "Is it something you can talk about?" Luke's lips press together firmly, and he nods his head. "Yes, of course it is." He'd never truly hide something from his sister... unless, of course, it could hurt her. Nonetheless, his words come swiftly, as more of an instinct reaction than a well-thought-out decision. He walks over to the chairs, running his hand slowly along one of them as he picks apart his thoughts before sitting down. "This Senate hearing," Luke says. "It's going to be trouble." As soon as he begins speaking, he starts to find his peace once more. It grows with each word he says, so that his words come with precision and accuracy. "There is a thick cloud surrounding the Senate. It feels... oddly familiar, and I can't tell why. Nevertheless, this cloud blocks my views of the ever changing future, and I think it has to do with the hearing." Clearly, he's referring to the upcoming Senate hearing regarding Johanna's actions in service to the Empire. The time for delivery has come. "If we can't convince the Senate that Johanna was under the influence of a Sith Lord, and that her actions were not her responsibility, the consequences are going to stress the relationship between the Jedi Order and the Senate." His words feel oddly familiar, that same familiarity again, yet he has nothing upon which to place it. In truth, it is the lingering memory the Force holds of a very similar event that happened over thirty years ago, when Palpatine's grip tightened and strangled the Jedi Order into defeat. Following you to the chairs, Leia pauses at the kaf service. She mixes up some tea for Luke and herself, bringing the mugs with her. Claiming a seat beside you, she sets the mugs down on the table nearby. "Yes, the Senate hearing." Leaning back, she looks straight ahead for a moment, then turns to look directly at you, "I may not be able to help you very much, Luke. I..." She looks down, then back to the table, "I need to talk to Johanna. Right now, I cannot say that my own faith is very high. I have seen her turn and turn and turn again. Each time it is sincere and each time it lasts a few months only and she is back again." She takes a slow sip from the tea, then sets it down again before continuing, "Though I do believe that you are right. This hearing will; to a great degree, determine the interaction between the Senate and the Jedi for a long time to come." Her voice softens, "I want to help, Luke. To see the Jedi and the Senate work hand in hand with trust and intent. But, at the moment, I am torn. On the one hand, there is Johanna with her history of waffling between Light and Dark. On the other, there is the Senate... With myriad other concerns to distract them. Us." A slow breath, "Tell me, Luke. Do you trust that Johanna's most recent atrocities were truly the work of Vadim? Or, is that a convenient excuse for yet another bout of excess?" Sipping quietly at his tea, Luke listens with humble intuition. "She has a history. It's that reason why I was so quick to engage her in lightsaber combat on the ruins of the Basilica, when she was still following the Dark Side of the Force. I know that I am a superior swordsman, and if perhaps I could beat that aggression out of her, she might listen to reason. Instead, I saw the Emperor manifest in her a power that I've never taught her, and a power she's never wielded. It simply wasn't her, Leia. I felt that touch of power before, when Vadim's trap ensnared me in the outer rim." He references the time when he went missing, of course. There is a pause, as Luke dampens his voice with another drink of tea. "The way the Emperor spoke of Johanna in Brandis' memories... the way he dealt with her when he manifested and stole her soul from her body. It lines up... it matches. On one hand, I believe I've seen through his schemes, realized what he's been after this past year, that Johanna was just another pawn in his game. But on the other hand, I can't be certain that he hasn't... released her on purpose. To draw out and take advantage of our forgiveness and trust." Watching her brother, Leia sips her own tea a while in silence. She nods, listening. Though she is not consciously filtering, there is nothing in the Force to indicate falseness or dissembling. Very slowly, Leia leans forward to set the mug down on the table. "And... Have you spoken to her since, Luke?" Her gaze lifts to meet his and the seriousness behind the question shows in her gaze. A soft chime sounds and Winter's voice follows after, "Your Highness? I know you asked not to be disturbed, but there is a gentlebeing out here who is most insistent." The fluctuations in her voice indicate when her attention turns from the comlink to someone else in the room and back again, "Barrien Thrask is here to see you..." The unspoken question lingers in the air as Winter waits to see if Leia asks that the Quarren be let in or asked to wait. At first, Luke nods his head to Leia's question. He opens his mouth to respond, when the chime and Winter's voice interrupts. It is quite difficult to frustrate a Jedi Master... and Luke just became irritated. He bites back his response and glances toward the sound of Winter's voice, only to have his irritation soften when he hears the name of the visitor. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, quietly scolding himself that now is not the time to forget his teachings. Luke's frustration echoes through the Force to Leia and she lifts a brow slightly, "Sorry, Luke." The comment is a murmur of sympathy and understanding that won't travel through to the other side. Lifting her voice, she speaks so Winter will hear, "Ah, I see. Winter, please ask Barrian if he would mind waiting for approximately five minutes?" The lilt on that hints that it is a question intended both for the gentlebeing without as well as her brother. Far more softly, "Unless you are comfortable with his stepping in?" "I do need to speak with him," admits Luke with a nod of appreciation for Leia's delay. He shifts in his seat to face her more directly. "I have spoken with her, Leia... even trained her. All traces of that dark presence, the voices in her mind, they are gone. It's as if once reunited with her body, the link with Vadim was severed. But... I trust my senses, yes, but I don't trust Vadim. And these artifacts? The one Johanna lost, the one Sabrina lost to Korolov, the one I was chasing down when I was trapped... how do they play into this? Tools, perhaps, like the ancient Sith artifacts of lore." He shakes his head. "Ultimately, I trust Johanna more than I distrust Vadim. I have to. If I don't trust her... I'm willingly turning her over to do as she wishes, which makes her an even easier target. You know how reckless she can be without having an authority to submit to." He leans back into his seat more properly, and glances toward the entryway where Thrask will be appearing. "Believe me, Leia... I have mulled over and meditated on this for over a week. I'd give it more time, but... the Senate won't." Leia nods once, her gaze lowering as Luke turns to look at the door. That she is troubled is clear in the Force. But, she quells that in favor of nodding, "Very well. Though I still want to speak to her in person, Luke." Lifting her tone then, she calls, "Please show Barrien in, Winter." She rises then, turning her full attention to the door. Within moments, Winter is opening the door to Leia's inner office and ushering the gentlebeing in, "Her Majesty will see you now." With a confirmation in the form of a nod coming from Winter, the Quarren steps into the room. As soon as he is inside, he instantly notices Luke and bows to the man politely. "Master Skywalker, I hadn't known that you were in a meeting with your sister." He pauses for a moment, slight embarrassment visible on his face. "I can come back another time if it would be better?" He asks at the same time her turns to Leia. Thrask was dressed causally, and didn't seem to be in much of a rush. It obviously wasn't a very important errand. Luke tilts his head in a nod to Leia, showing that he agrees, a sentiment felt on the waves of the Force. He remains seated as Thrask enters, and turns his eyes toward the Quarren, a genuine smile taking his face. "Quite all right, Barrien." Stepping forward a little, Leia extends her hands, "No, Barrien, it is all right. Please, come in." The scent of tea rises to moisten the air and the woman glances toward the kaf cart, "Would you care for something to drink?" Luckily, the chairs where Luke and Leia are sitting include more than two. "Will you sit down?" "Thank you Leia." Thrask agrees with a nod and moves toward the caf cart, pouring himself a mug, then turning back and taking a seat near the two. "I am sorry to have interrupted, you both seem to have been in an...upsetting conversation." Thrask was not fool, their body language and the time it took to be allowed inside the room told him what he needed to know. He studied their reactions to this, then continued. "None of my business, of course, but I will get to the point of why I am here quickly." He takes a sip of his caf. "I had a chance to meet and speak with Mr. Karrde about the issue we had discussed last time we spoke." Luke merely listens quietly, giving away no further hints of his thoughts or tone. Leia returns to her seat and her tea. Lifting the mug she nods, "No matter, Barrien." Perhaps a breather was needed. Leia pauses, blowing on the liquid in her mug, "Oh? And how is Mr. Karrde?" She flickers Luke a glance, then turns to face Thrask more fully. "Oh? And what did he have to say?" That Leia is not surprised might tell Luke something. It's always hardest to read Jedi, they work their whole lives learning to control their emotions. He listens to Leia's questions and notices that she seems a it too formal with him right now, quite different from how she usually is around Thrask. Maybe he is just overreacting, but they had probably been talking about something they meant to keep off topic for now. "He is well I suppose. I didn't speak with him for long as he was eager to get his hands on that datachip and back to his work. Smuggling something I would assume." Thrask was a stubborn old man by many accounts, and would never change his view on smugglers. After all, he had spent the majority of his life fighting them. "He didn't speak of the Sith in the ruins at all. He also felt the need to continue to lie to me about who he really was, responding to use of his false name...Mr. Brinks." Thrask chuckles a bit at the ridiculousness of it. Leia's smile warms at last and she reaches over to gently pat Thrask's arm, if allowed, "I am not at all surprised, really. Let him have his charade, if it pleases him, Barrien. It certainly does no harm." The smile remains, then fades, "And he got the chip? That is good news, and thank you." "Karrde is in a unique position, Thrask,” says Luke. “I will have to ask you to trust his judgment. He will make the right decisions in the best interest of the New Republic. If that's all, could you excuse us? The Minister and I have some critical matters to discuss." Thrask departs. Leia rises to walk with the Quarren to the door, "Thank you for the update, Barrien. I am sorry that things are a little strained right now." She waits for him to make his farewells, and for him to leave the outer office. Then, leaning out, she smiles, "Winter? Please ask anyone else to wait? Luke and I have a lot to go over." The white haired woman inclines her head and Leia ducks back in. Once the door is closed, she knows that she and her brother will not be interrupted again. Even if the discussion takes three days. Returning to her chair, she takes a moment to clear her thoughts and return to the discussion of Johanna. "I understand, Luke. She is a strong woman." Johanna, that is... "And I want to believe in her, Luke. I do." She draws a breath, then releases it softly, letting the air carry her concerns away with it. "The hearing is in just a few days. How do you propose handling it?" Luke seems much more at ease once Leia agrees to enforce privacy. Yes, the Jedi Master may have exhibited a lack of political finesse with the way he dismissed the Quarren, but at this moment, though the peace of the Force is with him, he is not in the frame of mind to play nice with words; he's in the frame of mind to get business done. The hinges holding the Jedi Order and the Senate together may depend on it. "When I spoke with Johanna, I warned her that there's a possibility it could turn into a mud-slinging contest. You and I both know there are many Senators who would love to find a nice scape-nerf for recent losses. She's more prone to scampering off to somewhere like Yavin or Gaena and laying low, but that would make herself a criminal in the eyes of New Republic law, and rightfully so. She's agreed to attend the hearing and defend herself. However, I fear the only way for she and I to compose a convincing argument is... well... to tell the truth." He squints his eyes. "Knowledge of the true Emperor's existence is not very well known. What do you think would happen to the fabric of the Senate, if she or I were to reveal the full extend of what we know and suspect is going on here?" The woman beside you lifts her hands to run them lightly over her hair. It is a gesture of concentration rather than consternation. Rising, she paces a few graceful steps away. Toward the window. Her eyes pick out beings as they ride their vehicles through the complex lanes and levels of Corusca City. "I am torn, Luke." Her tone is gentle, "On the one hand, you are certainly correct. That is; very likely, the only way Johanna's story will be believed." She turns, her expression and voice clear, "I am against falseness, Luke, you know that. But, I have to be concerned about how that news will affect the non-human population. Their hatred of the Emperor... in all instances... has been explosive. So, if you decide to take that path, Luke, I would use caution." For a long few moments, Luke is silent. His bond with Leia only ever strengthens, and these words he'd nearly expected to hear. Hearing them strengthens both his resolve, and his caution. "Normally," he finally says, "I would simply... trust my instincts. My feelings. When the time comes, I may be able to." But the Senate's future is clouded. The thought, he'd shared already with Leia, now lingers freely in the Force, as if Luke were asking the impersonal energy field to simply answer his question. "How explosive?" he asks. If he cannot see the future of the Senate and discern the right path, Leia's experience may be the only help he's going to get. Unfortunately, the clouding of the Force acts to foster uncertainty in the woman. She turns again to the window, her gaze roaming freely among the flitting flyers without while her mind releases concerns. Gradually, she half smiles and looks down. "It depends." The politician in her. Yet, it is the truth, "If the announcement were to be made all of a sudden, the reaction would be extraordinarily bad, I think. If the Emperor could be coaxed into revealing himself somehow first...? It would be less violent. Unfortunately, our options range toward the former rather than the latter end of the range. So, the trick will be to make the announcement effective while mitigating the negative response. Give me a bit to think about it, Luke." Leia's outward musings bring a brightness into Luke's soul. Not being the master of politics that his sister is, he can still understand a wise plan when he hears one. His brain is just more prone to messing with his X-Wing than figuring out political moves. Clearly, it runs in their veins, respectively. "You've given me something to think about, too," he says, having risen from his seat and approached her quietly. He rests his hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. "Perhaps there is a way to accomplish what I need to accomplish, without throwing the Senate into upheaval." Looking up at you in reflection as you approach, Leia half laughs, "Oh, really?" She lifts a hand to rest it on yours, "Do I want to know what you are plotting, brother-mine?" The deep affection in her tone sparkles in her eyes and is carried across the Force connection. Even with the Galaxy on the verge of upheaval, her affection for you gives her delight and a measure of peace. "Or is this going to be one of those 'you'd be better off not knowing' things that drive me crazy?" A lifted brow is added to the twitch of her lips as a smile hovers in the wings. Luke begins to smirk just slightly. "Search your feelings, Leia," he suggests, filling his voice just slightly with sarcasm. "Han and I have this little bet, you see, about who can get you institutionalized first. Threepio things it's absurd." He cocks his head to the side, mirth entering his eyes as his grin widens. "And, he'd be happy to tell you that in one of six million forms of communication while he's at it, you know." As the sibling jests soar from him, he finds himself connected to his inner place... and in that inner place, the Force suddenly begins to remind him of something. The voice of an aged Anakin Skywalker enters his mind and heart... Leia could sense it if she weren't fearful of the connection to her father, though she wouldn't yet hear his words. Those are for Luke, and Luke alone. Tell your sister And an echo from somewhere else... You were right about me. The voices burrow themselves deep, where the reason for this reminder becomes clear to him. His mirth fades and he watches Leia through the reflection. "There's something I wish to show you. It may become crucial you understand it soon." "Search my feelings?" She laughs and squeezes Luke's hand briefly. Yet, the woman does... and turns to hug you quickly if allowed, "Oh, I am quite certain that one or the other of you will win. Just remember to bring me Mon Cal take out when ever it happens." She looks up, a quick smile lighting her eyes. Turning back to look at the window, she tilts her head, "Threepio. I wonder if that is what he meant when he told me that he thinks I am the Galaxy's most patient person. Have you two been tormenting him again? I had to reassure him five times that I think of him as more than simply 'goldenrod'." As the connection between you and her father freshens, Leia feels a chill sweep through her and she shudders. It is a subliminal sort of thing, harkening back to a small chamber in the Death Star long ago. The feeling of watching a small interrogation droid float in with an injection of some vile substance designed to rip the mind open and lay it bar. She draws a breath to try and still the feeling. Your comment is welcome as it banishes both the feeling of anxiety and the need to explain it. She turns again, "Oh?" The embrace was accepted, with a chuckle as Leia brings up an old nickname Han had thrown in out of sheer frustration. He, of course, doesn't confess anything. It's more entertaining that way. Besides, the conversation just took a turn elsewhere. "Yes," he says, nodding his head. "In light of this new threat, I've felt it necessary to teach all of the Jedi how to unify through the Force." He draws in a deep breath, knowing that they are blessed with privacy until Leia opens those doors once more. He tips his head downward, meeting Leia's gaze directly. "Clear your mind and I will show you how it begins." Oddly enough, the offer is shied away from at first, "What do you mean?" She does not move physically, but retreats mentally for a moment. Still, it is Luke, not Vader. Not her father. Not the nebulous Vadim. Leaning forward, she rests her head on your shoulder for a moment as her mind clears and old fears are put away for now. When she looks up again, her eyes hold trust then even that bleeds away as she clears her mind and spirit of hesitation. What remains is determination and the fire that defines her as who she is; unique and alive. Though it is not necessary, she nods once to indicate to her twin that she is ready. It's a step of faith for Leia, and though Luke has no intention of letting that secret, deep place of respect and love for his father loose, he will allow Leia to take that step herself. Leia's determination makes the effort just slightly difficult, for indeed, her mind is truly not clear yet. However, Luke demonstrates by closing his eyes, and focusing upon the living Force as it resonates between the two of them. Twins. Blood, genetics, even midi-chlorians are shared between them, and Leia shares the same death-defying potential that Luke wields frequently. However, their souls resonate at a different frequency. Everyone does... everyone has different memories, thoughts and patterns, even clones. However, through the Force, Luke begins to draw his own soul into alignment with Leia's. His mind touches her and begins to form a connection, which comes easy with her trust. The Force between them shifts, bringing an eerie, low-pitched him into the air between them as it begins shifting and aligning, as if Luke's very mind and soul were becoming more like that of his sister. But the determination is standing in the way. 'Clear your mind of feelings, Leia', his mind speaks to hers. 'Focus on me, on the Force that flows through me.' The determination is what kept Leia from breaking beneath her father's torture. Kept her from leaping into the cryo-chamber after Han; a man she only barely recognized as the love of her life. Kept her from running screaming into the dunes when Jabba made her his 'pet'. So many times when situations turned vile, her determination and sense of right... Of Light... kept her strong and safe. Now, the only other person in the Galaxy Leia trusts with her entire being asks her to set even that shield aside. It is difficult. Almost painful. Yet, with one last touch of worry, Leia blinks, then closes her eyes. Gradually, Leia's mind relaxes that iron control... relinquishes the need to keep focused... Gradually, her soul lifts toward Luke’s. At first, she tries to control it, and the effort is wasted. When her spirit rises a second time, she releases it. Her mind opens to Luke's touch and the Force hums toward true. Slowly, Leia's eyes open, dark lashes framing the dark glitter of her eyes and she seeks Luke's gaze. The Force guides her gaze and; perhaps for the first time, flows uninhibited through her. Like her twin, Leia's Force ability is prodigious. Unlike him, hers is untrained and; largely, untapped. When Leia finally lets go, the power seems as if it comes no longer through a strained power converter, but as if it flows through the vast rivers of Alderaan itself; as if it poured over the gargantuan waterfalls of Theed. Once she's let go, their spirits begin to sing in true harmony, as two notes lining up to form a chord that would steal the breath of even the most vile, slimy creature in the galaxy. In Luke there is serenity, and there is peace. Though Luke and Leia lack the focusing power of the Jedi Temple that was destroyed over thirty years ago, they do possess the potentially prophetic that was borne into them when Padme sacrificed her life so that they could come into existence. It's enough to draw the Force around them like a funnel, and in that moment, everything around them ceases to exist. There is no Senate Complex, there is the Force. There are no traffic lanes outside the window, there is the Force. There are no stars, no streets, no spaceports and orbital docking clamps. The Twins are one. 'Focus, Leia,' Luke's mind speaks, and Leia's echoes the same sentiments. 'With this, we are in true harmony. We can act as one. We can combine our strengths to stand against the Dark Side. Think... just think... of the sheer surviving vigilance we would possess if the rest of the Order could join in this harmony?' His mind goes silent, as if he himself were meditating upon that one mystery. This may be their only weapon that can stand against the mysterious hell that is boiling in some distant Imperial warship, under the torturously vile name of Vadim. It is a new thing for the Alderaanian Princess, this free floating existence that uplifts the spirits with it's purity and rings a true harmony. The unity sings with potential and power, not yet given intent. A sort of excitement born of that potential thrills through Leia, though it comes and is gone again in no more than an instant. Here is the Force in it's most basic. A tool and a guide to light the way away from the Dark side. In those moments of unity, there is no questing and no questions. No pressure, no fear. It is enough that they are one. 'Focus, Luke,' Leia's mind echoes her twin's call, though; as is usual, her mental tone is edged in delight. 'We shall teach them.' The other Jedi. 'To join and act together. To experience this song.' The peace that comes with knowing, with the Force, flows into Leia's mind, filling her being with Light and Life. She tries to follow Luke's mind into meditation and; for a wonder, it works. She, too, falls silent mentally as contemplation deepens and time ceases to exist. In that mutually beneficial meditation, even the horrors that Vadim represents fade. Even the hold of Vader's chamber of mental anguish and physical pain falls away. Never to be forgotten, but never again to have quite the hold upon her as it has had in the past. 'We shall teach them,' echoes Luke's thoughts. 'To experience this song. To stand strong against the Dark Side!' In this new Jedi Order, emotion is not banished. Joy, attachment, love is not a threat. Only those actions and feelings which lead to the Dark Side, and here, there are none. The meditation lasts and lasts. Truth be known, Leia and Luke stand in still harmony for well over three hours. Winter, one of the most important people who never gets any of the limelight, is solely responsible for turning away those who would demand to steal away Leia's time from this crucial moment in her development, not only as a Jedi, but as a person. Eventually, Luke begins to speak again, after both of them have had ample time, if time truly exists, to become familiar with the song. 'We must teach them,' he echoes, before slowly opening his eyes and drawing a level of singularity back into the picture. The gradual motion is intended to leave Leia not alone with her unfocused skills, but encouraged with the lingering peace and serenity that she's just experienced. Though time passes unmarked, Leia has none of that 'lost' feeling that so often goes hand in hand with contemplation. Thus is the difference between the more cerebral activity and the release of meditation demonstrated. It is a lesson that Leia will take away with her, and remember for the measure of her days. Usually the pings of awareness that the Force brings Leia interrupt her concentration time and again when someone approaches outside. With this new connection; the Force thrumming through one twin to the other, the awareness is otherwise. The beings approach is noted, Winter's deft deflection is appreciated, but none of it disturbs. The great tapestry of life is appreciated for it's minute complexity, appreciated for it's vast beauty, accepted as Right. There is no compulsion to act in this moment. No need to guide. Peace reigns in the woman's heart, in her being. For the entire, unmarked, three hour duration of the meditation When Luke's mind again touches hers, Leia gradually returns to a more individualistic understanding. An upwelling of hope rises through the Force to bath both twins in that strongest of emotions. Strongest of motivators. 'We will teach them, my brother. And you will teach me.' Though there is no uplifting question to her mental tone it still carries the weight of a query. Blinking, Leia returns to herself, fully aware that the bond she shares with her twin has been strengthened, lengthened and deepened. She smiles suddenly and lifts her hand to gently caress the man's cheek. 'I will.' Luke's own expression never falters, only the corners of his mouth twitch with the faint expression of a smile when she caresses his cheek. "My dear sister," he says, quietly, "today I know that the Jedi will persevere." No longer will they have to concern themselves with the upcoming trials, so long as they continue to seek for the understanding peace that the Force can bring. Though the darkness shrouds the future, and evil lingers like a splattering of paint across Coruscant's shell, the Jedi have peace. Luke's hand finds it's way to press against Leia's for a moment, before he nods his head slowly. The Force lingers between them as their individuality is restored, leaving the room alive with power as the Force lingers in manifestation. Gradually, things begin to balance once more, as the ebb and flow of the Force evens itself out. The silent assurance is met with a quick affection and teasing reply, 'You'd better.' That is accompanied by a wink as Leia's singular will returns to nearly the fore. "Was there ever any doubt, Luke?" In Leia's heart the Jedi's continuation has never been in doubt. Not with Luke here. Not with all the men and women blooming under his care. Not with all the young learners that were relocated prior to the basilica's destruction. Times may be difficult, but nothing is impossible. She pats Luke's cheek lightly, then lets her hand withdraw. Turning slightly, Leia draws a breath, deeper and more free, than many in the recent past. She steps toward her desk and the pile of datapads waiting her attention. Reaching for one among many, she lifts it and offers it to the Jedi, "You know... I have a proposal for you. Though it involves Enb'Zik, and I really should talk to him as well." Luke smiles earnestly. "No, there was never any doubt," he says, in a deciding manner, then strides over toward the opposite end of Leia's desk. He accepts the datapad with a fluid motion, and raises it to begin reading. "What do you have in mind?" Watching Luke, Leia is once more struck by the man's perpetual boyish charm. Now, after his training, it is coupled with a dancer's sinuous grace. That it is all unconsciously manifest just adds to the image of the man. Shaking her head, Leia sinks into her own chair, folding her hands on the desk before her. "I have a slight problem in the military, Luke, and I think that the Jedi hold one potential solution. Brigadier General Ikihsa Enb'Zik. His experience and expertise are being underutilized rather badly. I would like to propose that he turn the Firecats over to Lieutenant Colonel Snal'Fashtalli Teague-Ikihsa..." She considers that mouthful, hoping silently that she managed to pronounce all of those sounds correctly. There is a feel to a sound which is important to her and after a moment, she nods. Close. She is getting better at pronouncing her fuzzy cousin's name. "Anyway. I would like Zik to take on a more unique role. On the surface, I would like him assigned as an adjunct to the Senate. Sort of an on call expert on all things military. As a side assignment, I would like him to be assigned to you and the Jedi to act as pilot." Here, her lips twitch slightly and that faint smile she is famous for flits to her lips, "His real assignment, however, is more complex. He is rather uniquely suited to fill a... Well, sort of a commando role. Utilizing some of the intelligence we are getting on the Empire's vulnerabilities." She leans forward a little, "What do you think?" Luke scans over the datapad as Leia speaks, finding a seat in the chair opposite her without a sound, his cloak flowing freely about his body. He nods his head, though something about Enb'Zik's assignment seems to strike him as odd. He looks up from the datapad, meeting Leia's eyes. "Snarl is ripe for the job," he suggests. "She's felt a bit under-utilized lately, and I'm not so sure handling city security is where she's most comfortable. Looking at Mutanda, you'll understand, this planet is like a cell to her." When he turns to the idea revolving around Enb'Zik, he speaks calmly, with little emotion, mere observation. "I'm not so sure, Leia. I'm sure our enemies might find it odd that we have someone assigned to the Order as a pilot, when there are two quite capable pilots in the Jedi Order. It just doesn't seem to fit, and I fear it would raise the wrong eyebrows. Not to mention, I've sensed that Ikihsa has some reservations about the Order. It is, regrettably, not something he and I have had the chance to discuss." Tilting her head, Leia nods slowly, her fingers tapping out a soft rhythm that echoes the melody of the Force that still sings in her spirit. "Hmmm. I had hoped that Snarl's transfer would have given her some room to stretch a little. Perhaps not enough." Rising, she glides across the room to the kaf dispenser. Once more, she uses the system to brew mugs of tea rather than the kaf she so loves, "Hmmm. You might be right. Although, if his official title is something more specific. Like... Official Liaison to the Order." She carries the mugs over to the desk, setting one in front of Luke. "Now, as for Snarl... I don't know, Luke. She is more conspicuous than Zik is, certainly. Just as skilled, of course. I would hate to lose her... But, I don't want her to feel trapped either. We should talk to them both. Maybe over dinner. I understand you have found a lovely little place." Luke nods his head slowly, a smile showing on his face. "Something that sounds much more legitimate," he replies, while accepting the next cup of tea from Leia and drawing in a long sip. "Dinner is a good idea, Leia," he replies. "You'd have a chance to see our little interim living place, and it'd be the best place to bring up some of these concerns I've sensed in Ikihsa. If he's going to be working so closely with the Jedi... it'd be good to have everything out on the table." Leia's own grin is quick and easy, flickering into place without hesitation or reservation, "Excellent. I will send the invitations on your behalf today. When is a good day and time?" She lifts her mug and takes a sip before allowing the driest of wry humor to touch her tone, "In the foreseeable future, of course. Like... This weekend? Or Monday?"